


Anything Could Happen

by replicanon



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Boypussy, Breast Play, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Game: Kingdom Hearts II, Large Breasts, M/M, Magical Body Changes, Mild Dysphoria, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Pregnancy Scare, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicanon/pseuds/replicanon
Summary: The explosion from the Kingdom Hearts Encoder causes Riku's body to undergo an unusual transformation, giving him another reason to feel embarrassed and unsure when he and his friends return home. Fortunately, Sora's all too happy to help him get comfortable with his new body.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> The main working title of this fic was 'Balloonza'. It's the evolution of Balloonga and it gives your friends excellent tiddies. Neat stuff. 
> 
> Typo corrections appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

It wasn't the worst thing that could've happened.

At least, that's what Sora thought. He wasn't sure his opinion mattered when he wasn't the one living with the immediate consequences, but that was the truth. There were thousands of worse things that could have happened, and he couldn't bring himself to care about this one—not when they were all safe and sound and together.

_Well, that's not true. I do care—I care about how he's feeling and if he's okay, and maybe I also care more than expected about his new....ah...._

Sora hopped off that train of thought as it derailed.

The next train wasn't much different though. Even if it wasn't the worst thing, the issue currently occupying his thoughts was definitely inescapable for the moment. That was, in part, because it was constant—at least until they found a way to resolve it—but also because it was the very reason Sora was stumbling through sand and sea grass in the first place. 

_Riku, where are you?_

He had an idea. There weren't many places you could hide on the play island—not from the locals at least—but it was still more private than the mainland. Fewer people visited it, and most were content to wander the shores, the trees, the boardwalks, happy to avoid the rocky nooks and crannies that made up the island's best hiding spots. Still, even knowing the island as he did, Sora wasted time fussing about the islet and the shack before venturing over to where he knew his friend hid. Riku probably need time alone, or time to prepare, and Sora was content to make a noisy goof of himself for a little while to give him that.

Because in the end he didn't have an issue with Riku needing some alone time. What he had an issue with was that, after their return to the Islands, and Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's departure, Riku hadn't left the play island at all. Sora and Kairi hadn't either, in all fairness, but that was in large part because Riku had hidden himself away—from the others, and from them. _Riku, we're not leaving without you. We want you with us wherever we go._

The events that led to this ridiculous scenario played in his mind as he walked, feet carrying him up wooden stairs and down sandy paths to the cave in the cliffside. The crack in the stone loomed ahead, vines left askew by its earlier visitor. Sora stepped out of the sunlight and into the darkness.

Light, coalescing then bursting in a great flash as Ansem's machine failed, Kingdom Hearts too great to contain. Dark, Riku in his black coat casting himself between his friends and the explosion. Light, noise.

Darkness. Silence.

It was the same then as it was now, only darkness and near-silence in the stone passageway. Sora could hear his footsteps, the drip of water, the distant waves—and the soft sound of breathing, in and out. He followed it to the end of the cavern's narrow path and out in the main chamber, then stopped. Remembered.

Waking up in the aftermath, struggling to rise on shaky arms, seeing Riku laid out on the ground. His hair had still been silver, but the cut had changed, and his skin was pale rather than golden-hued. There'd been excitement— _he doesn't look like Xehanort's Heartless anymore!_ —followed by confusion— _wait, something's off_ —and then—

Well, Ansem had said that anything could happen. 

Sora look down at Riku, sitting on the ground in the middle of the cave, with his arms crossed tightly over his breasts. His really massive breasts.

_Guess he was telling the truth about that, huh?_

"Riku?"

He'd spoken softly but Riku still jumped, on edge. Sora didn't think he'd believed he could actually hide—not from him at least—but maybe that had only made him more anxious. Sora didn't hold it against him, although he felt maybe he should let Riku know at some point that flinching like that made his new assets more noticeable, not less.

"Sora?" Riku asked, eyes darting up, then away. "Geez."

"Don't complain, I wasn't that quiet. For someone so jumpy you kinda let me sneak up on you."

"I'm just—out of it, I guess," Riku sighed. "And I mean I figured you'd come eventually but..."

"You got lost in your head, huh?" Sora asked, hands on his hips. "Well of course you did. What else are you going to do, tucked away in here? You stopped being interested in drawing on the walls years ago." Riku huffed, acknowledgement rather than irritation. Sora smiled, then sighed. "But that's just all the more reason you can't hide away in here, Riku." He gestured to his chest, tried to ignore the odd sting of disappointment when Riku crossed his arms even tighter in an attempt to hide himself. "I know it's awkward, but you can't just avoid everyone until Mickey gets back with answers."

 _And honestly, I'd like to get a better look at you before he does. I'm sick of being apart, Riku, and of you hiding things from me._ Sora frowned, pushed aside those thoughts and the phantom train of lust trying to roll back into his brain.

Riku sighed. "I know Sora, I just...this is weird, and I don't know what to do about any of it. I can't even deal with the way this feels when I'm on my own. I can't imagine dealing with it when I have to deal with everyone else too."

"Fair enough," Sora said, striding across the room to kneel in front of him. This seemed like a poor conversation to have when they were on different levels. "But what are we gonna do about it?"

There's a quick flash of blue-green, then Riku's eyes were on the ground again. "Mickey said he'd look into it, but he couldn't make any promises about when he'd be back or what news he'd have. The Kingdom Hearts Encoder was a strange machine. He didn't want me to get my hopes up too much, but he didn't want me to give up either. I guess I'll go out eventually but...I just need a moment."

"Ah," Sora said. "Okay." There was nothing else to say, really, so he took the chance to sit down instead, resting his weight on his hands. He leaned back and tried to pretend like he wasn't sneaking glances at Riku's chest at every opportunity. 

But he was. He couldn't help it. Riku had always been nice to look at, but the change forced Sora to truly take notice, the sudden, sharp difference drawing both Riku's old and new traits into focus. Sora took him in—still decked out in his black coat, collar low and zipper barely holding it together just below his breasts. Sora's eyes dipped to the curve there, took in the gentle crease of his cleavage. Riku's chest had never been lacking, but the more feminine shape his breasts took now pushed his awareness of it from subconscious recognition to active acknowledgement.

How he'd got the zipper over them, Sora would never know.

Riku shifted. Sora abandoned all thought to watch how his breasts strained against the leather. They couldn't really bounce, black coat too tight for that, but every move still drew the eye. _I didn't even know I liked this sort of thing_ , _but woah_. _First Riku looks like himself, then Ansem—_ _Xehanort's Heartless—and now like this...Those latter two were tragic for him, and weird for me but..._

Well, there were definitely pleasant aspects of both Riku's transformation. Parts that made Sora's heart warm, along with—

Sora cleared his throat. _I wonder if any of Riku's other parts have changed?_ It was an interesting thought, but he let it leave the station too when Riku shifted again, squeak of leather loud in the cave. If he drew his arms any more tightly around himself he'd suffocate, and that wasn't really what Sora had in mind when he came here. _I wanted to see if we could work something out._

And well, maybe there was something he could say, something he could try. _It's worth a shot._

"So, uh, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Hm?" Riku looked up, finally.

"We don't know if you can go back to normal, and even if you can, we still have to wait for Mickey to come back and tell us how. Until then, we've got to do something, right? To help you deal with it." Sora cocked his head. "Isn't there anything you want to do to help you get used to the body you have now? Cause I can think of a few things that might be worth trying."

He hadn't actually meant to be perverse, but Riku's red cheeks were an obvious indicator of how he must've sounded. Still, he was content not to take it back. It wasn't like he was averse to fooling around, after all.

"I—I mean," Riku stuttered, stopped, started again. "I mean, that's a bit..."

"We don't have to do anything, you know? I just think nothing will change if we don't try something. You have to accept they're a part of you, at least for now. If you want to hate them, we'll find a way for you to deal with that, but if you don't, well, there's a lot of things we can try. And hey, if you don't want to touch 'em, I will."

"Sora!" Riku scowled. "This is serious!"

"So am I!" He exclaimed, leaning forward so fast that Riku startled. He backed off, sighed. "I wanna help you, Riku, and more than that I wanna make it fun—for you, and for me. We can do things the 'serious' way if you like, or we can do nothing and mope but I dunno—I just want you feeling happy when you go and see the others again." His voice faltered, lowered. "I know that's going to be hard for you, even without your body to think about, but—but they miss you, you know? They love you. I dunno how we're gonna explain everything, but this whole thing will be easier if you're happy, or at least okay with yourself. If you can accept it, then they will. I'm sure of it."

Riku bowed his head, silver hair a perfect veil. "I...I get that. It's just—I haven't really been touched in a friendly way for a while Sora, and this, well, we never did stuff like this before we left the Islands. Put that on top of everything else I have to worry about, and how strange this body feels, and you've got the perfect recipe for a disaster." He snorted, and when he looked up his eyes were sharper. "But you know, I didn't realize you liked this sort of thing. You can't even talk to girls without getting flustered. How are you going to handle touching me if you can't even handle that?"

Sora choked. "Hey, it's not like...that." He cut himself off when Riku raised a brow. "Oh fine. I guess with you it's just different, okay? Maybe I just like the way this looks on you enough that I don't care about shame or modesty or whatever. Maybe it's just easier because you're not actually a girl? I dunno, but I do know I wanna help you out, Riku." He grinned, held up both his hands and groped the air. "Let me try, please?"

Riku was quiet for a long moment, thinking. Sora didn't push, just waited until Riku gave a long suffering sigh. "...You really think this will help?"

"If you're up for it, sure. Getting used to what you've got and what it can do for you—that's gotta be worth trying, right? You can do it alone if you want, but I'm happy to be here for you."

"Right," Riku sighed again. "Alright. Just—be gentle, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Sora exclaimed, bouncing up with a grin. "So, how do you want to do this?"

Riku didn't know and wasn't particularly helpful with the decision making. Sora hadn't expected him to be though. This was a lot for him, and the fact he'd even agreed to this in the first place had his stomach doing giddy flips. _But I guess he's mellowed out—_ he paused, taking in his tense shoulders, rigid limbs, hands planted firmly on the ground to prevent them hiding his chest, hair on end— _or mellowed out when it comes to letting me help him out, anyway. The rest..._

Well, it probably wasn't fair to expect him to be comfortable with this. This entire thing was about guiding him toward comfort, because he couldn't just live in a cave until Mickey came back. Riku had already been isolated for too long. _I don't want him to be alone anymore. I don't want him to hate himself. I just want us to feel good._

With that thought, he moved behind Riku. A little fidgeting had Riku's back settled against his chest, Sora's legs spread to accommodate him. Riku's height made the position a little awkward, but once he was leaning against Sora it wasn't too bad. He was a little heavy, but Sora didn't mind. A quick glance down confirmed where he was carrying most of that weight, after all, and Sora certainly wasn't going to complain about it. _Not that he's not big and cute in other places._

He set his hands on Riku's hips—and stopped. It struck him then, for just a moment, how bizarre this was. They'd done a lot of strange things together over the years, but this? This was different.

But different in a bad way? _No,_ _I don't think so._

He slid his hands over Riku's body, gently rubbing him through the leather. The coat was loose below the hips, but everything above it had somehow—just barely—been packed inside. Like all Organization garments, it was tailored to fit the one who wore it, fabric clinging pleasantly to their form. In Riku's case, Sora could feel the lines of his body, the curve of his hips, his waist, the bottom of his ribs. Up, up, and he could feel the rise and fall of his chest, breath stuttering as Sora's fingers trailed under his arms. 

Sora inhaled, exhaled, then slid his fingers out over the tight expanse of leather and gently cupped his breasts. Riku gasped, and Sora paused, but when he made no other sound, no complaint, he gave them another squeeze. _Soft, but firm._ That was the best way to describe them, even if it seemed contradictory. _Does it matter?_ It probably didn't, Sora content to simply swirl them in his hands.

"Nnh, Sora..."

"Oh," Sora murmured. "Okay."

"Sora..."

"That one sounded a little less happy."

"Sor—ah!" 

Sora gave a hard squeeze, cheeks hot. Every little touch, every roll of Riku's breasts had him whimpering—even if he wasn't pleased to have that pointed out. He looked beautiful though, pout wiped off his face by his teeth in his lip, desperately trying to hold back his sounds. That was okay. This was about helping him become comfortable, even if that took a little while. Everything else was just the cherry on top.

The really, really sweet cherry on top.

It was soothing, in a way. Every now and then he paused, rubbed his thumb over Riku's nipples as they hardened beneath his coat. Sora still didn't understand how the zipper was keeping it together, but he respected its tenacity if nothing else. _If Riku breathed hard enough, would it break?_ The thought made him shiver, hands groping a little harder.

"You're enjoying this too much," Riku complained.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. Riku laughed.

"Whatever. You were always so much better at playing than working. I still remember which one of us did all the building for the raft—"

"I wish Kairi were here so she could roll her eyes at you," Sora said, pinching a nipple.

"Ah," Riku said, but managed to keep in control. He stuck his nose up at Sora's comment, although his burst of bravado was cut short when Sora pressed his breasts together. "H—Hey—"

"Oh wow," Sora murmured, peeking over Riku's shoulder to get a good look. "That's..." His breasts had been in sight the whole time, but Sora hadn't actually taken a moment to really appreciate them. His cleavage was great, the shape of his breasts beautiful. _He's got the loveliest chest I've ever seen, and I've seen Hercules, Leon, Cloud..._

The list could go on, but Sora's attention was on Riku alone for now. He swallowed, glanced away in an effort to calm down. It didn't help. He was already hard, and not looking didn't change the fact his hands were still squeezing and rubbing Riku's breasts. "Is—is this helping you at all?

"Does it really matter when I know you just wanted to cop a feel, Sora?"

"Hey! I told you this is—"

Riku laughed. The rise and fall of his chest was hypnotic. "I know, I know. It's..." He sobered. "It's weird. It feels kinda strange, but also nice? I kinda wouldn't mind if..." He trailed off. Sora didn't push him.

Instead, they settled into a rhythm; Sora groping, gliding his hands over Riku's chest, rubbing his thumbs over the peaks. One particular stroke made Riku gasp, his attempt to catch the sound leaving it stuck in his throat and chest, pushing the latter out further until—

The zip broke, everything covering the breasts bursting open. It didn't quite reveal all, fabric clinging to sweaty skin, but Sora still cheered inwardly even as Riku flushed, stammering. "A—Ah, Sora, I've gotta—"

"Why not leave it?" He murmured. "It was uncomfortable anyway, yeah?"

He didn't get an answer at first, though Sora could feel the way the words tangled in Riku's throat, felt the stutter in his chest. His fingers danced over the parts of Riku's chest still covered by limp leather, desperate but unable to escape the last of their confines. Still he didn't touch, just teased, waiting, waiting...

Another breath, another sigh, and Sora smiled when he felt Riku's weight settle against him. All the tension leaked from his body. He didn't say anything, just pushed his chest out a little, inviting. 

Sora took the invitation and carefully slid his hands beneath the leather, pushed it down all while smoothing his hands over Riku's skin. It was so hot; some his body's natural heat, the rest the result of his perpetual blush. He was silky to touch, breasts a little uneven in size but lovelier for it. _Cute_ , Sora thought. _That's the word for it._ He was overjoyed to see his nipples, didn't question the lack of a shirt beneath Riku's coat. _I guess the magic in his coat knew what to highlight and what to discard._ His nipples were hard, a rosy pink. Some of that might have been due to Sora's teasing, but he suspected they weren't that different when left alone.

 _I'll never know though, cause teasing him is too much fun._ He squeezed his breasts again, stroking over the mound, the nipples. Each time he received a whimper, a moan—small, but pleasant, barely echoing. Sora lost himself in the sounds, the feel of it all. He got so lost, in fact, that he nearly missed Riku's plea.

"Sora, I need..."

"Hn," Sora hummed, dragged his attention away from Riku's breasts to his face, "what do you..." His words faded as Riku parted his thighs, ducked his head to the side. "Oh."

Well, he didn't words to understand that.

With one hand still caressing a breast, Sora slid the other down, over Riku's chest, his stomach—tickling lightly until Riku laughed—then down over his still-clothed thighs. He rubbed him through his pants, from the delicate crease where leg met body, over the outside, and then down along the inside of his thigh. Riku canted his hips, took another deep breath that pushed his chest against Sora's hand. That sent a tingle up Sora's spine and heat down into his stomach. He was so painfully hard he couldn't resist grinding his cock against Riku's ass, keeping the same rhythm as the hand that caressed Riku through his pants. It was a little odd—he'd discovered that, yes, other parts of Riku had changed—but still nice.

_Whatever bits he has, Riku will always be beautiful._

"T—The top," Riku stammered. "Focus there."

"The top?" Sora hummed. "You mean here—" he squeezed his breast, "—or here?" He dragged a finger between Riku's legs, drawing it up the slight dip in his pants to where his clit sat.

"Ngh, both," Riku groaned. Sora chuckled, but obeyed, felt Riku getting wetter every time his breast was rolled in Sora's hands. He drew it in circles, so soft, so lovely, and Riku squirmed. Both of them were aching, too much desire pent up in the pit of their stomachs. Sora couldn't say what Riku wanted exactly, but he knew all he wanted to do was bury his face in Riku's chest and grind against him.

It was that need that had him pull away. Riku murmured something, quiet, confused, but Sora didn't hear it. Barely a thought entered his head as he retreated from Riku's back—cock protesting the lack of a warm body to press against—and circled round to his front. Riku blinked up at him, flushed, frowning. He looked a little put out.

At least, until he saw Sora's eyes. Then his entire body tensed.

"Sora?"

Sora dropped to his hands and knees, staring up at Riku. He looked into aqua and turquoise, so intense, speckles of blue and green so fierce that could outshine the sun. They were like the sea drawing Sora in, and all Sora wanted to do was follow it and bury himself in it—the sea, Riku's chest, in Riku himself, everything.

"I want to take your clothes off."

Riku stilled. Sora could see him thinking; eyes closed, breath steadied, fingers flexing against the cavern floor. Almost, Sora thought he might clench them into firsts, but he didn't. After a second he sighed out his tension, opened his eyes, and nodded.

Riku removed his gloves and accessories while Sora dealt with his boots, then his pants. Riku yelped when he tugged them off, but didn't protest otherwise. Sora took him in, bare of everything except his coat. It was scandalous, the visible crease of thighs, the delicate shape they formed when pressed together, framing his cunt. If he looked up, his breasts hung out, coat useless. It hung off his shoulders and hid his middle, pale skin against perfect black.

Sora wanted him like this.

Yet if he only had one chance at this he knew how he was going to do it. He reached out for the remains of the coat's zipper and tugged it up to where its teeth had broken. The sound was loud in the cave, matched only by their panting breaths. It took all Sora's restraint not to simply yank it open, but he wanted to be delicate, kind as he helped Riku extricate himself from the last of the leather and lay it on the ground—a blanket to protect against the cave's rocky floor.

Riku did not lie down though. He sat, naked, and Sora took him in. Flushed cheeks, eyes darkened with desire, hair messy from their earlier play. The slope of his neck down to his chest was elegant, stark against the backdrop of his black robes, the dark cave. The curves of his body, the shudder of his chest— _beautiful_.

"I want—"

"You can," Riku breathed. "Please, Sora."

That was enough. Sora grabbed both of Riku's tits and buried his face between them. They were so soft, so warm, left him feeling safe and loved. He nuzzled against them, wished briefly there was something inside for him to suckle on, something sweet and soothing to fill him up. As it was, he knew there wasn't, but that didn't mean they weren't wonderful regardless. His hands gripped both Riku's breasts and pressed them to his face. Riku moaned, and when Sora pressed a knee between his legs he felt his wetness.

"Oh," he breathed, cock twitching in his pants. "Riku..." He pressed little kisses to his breastbone, then over each soft mound. He rubbed his cheeks against his nipples, bright and hard, and when one caught on his lip he couldn't resist. He took it into his mouth and swirled his tongue over it before suckling. Riku cried out, gasped, then whined as Sora sucked harder, massaging his other breast. It was so perfect; big, round, soft, firm. He shivered when Riku wrapped his arms around him, cradled him. He felt warm and secure, even though he was technically the one tending to Riku as he kissed and groped and ground against him.

Riku was a shivering mess by the time he switched breasts. He whined, disappointed, when Sora let one go, only to sigh with contentment as Sora nipped at the other. His hand gripped the neglected breast, didn't leave it wanting for long as he massaged it, pinched the tips until Riku squirmed. Sora wanted so badly to grind against something, but their position wasn't well-suited for it. With that thought though, he let his free hand trail down to stroke Riku's pussy—no barrier between his fingers and skin this time.

Riku moaned, and Sora pressed harder. He was so hot, leaking. Sora had intimate knowledge of his own body, but he'd never really got to know Riku's after puberty, nor did he have any experience with bodies like this.

Yet here he was, touching his best friend's new pussy. 

The knowledge took the fire inside him and fanned it. He wanted Riku in any body, but especially in this one. If he wasn't going to keep it, then Sora wanted to make the most of it—for him and for Riku.

Even as he thought it, Riku shifted. It was slight, but Sora felt his legs part further, felt him lean back. His nipple caught briefly on Sora's teeth before it slipped from his mouth, glistening. 

"Riku?..." Sora murmured.

Riku turned away. "You know what I want, right?"

Sora caught his eye, saw the longing there, and smiled. "Yeah, guess I do."

He helped guide Riku onto his back, spread him out against the deep dark of his coat. He stroked his cheek, pulled back only to pause when a strip of black fabric caught his eye. Riku's blindfold must have slipped out of his pockets when they'd undressed him, now lying innocently on the cave floor. Only half-aware of himself, Sora reached out and picked it up, tangling it in his fingers before he turned back to Riku.

On his back with his hair fanned out and his chest heaving, Riku looked divine. He was also laughing; short, breathless little hiccups, almost shy. His eyes glowed and his cheeks were flushed, bangs clinging to his face. "You want to try it?"

"Kinda." Sora stretched the blindfold out to its full length. "Do you think it'd make you more sensitive?"

"Maybe," Riku shrugged. "And what about you? You gonna keep your clothes on?"

"I—" Sora's cheeks burned. "I wanted to, actually. I—I just—you being naked like this, even when I'm still—it's—"

Sora hadn't realized he could be so embarrassed, but all of a sudden he was. Riku didn't complain or tease him though. He only held out his hand for the blindfold, then wrapped it around his eyes once he got it. He shivered as soon as it was in place, jumped when Sora swiped his thumb over his breast. "Oh!" He gasped, back arched.

That helped Sora get his wind back at least. "Guess it's more than your eyes that can't lie when you're like this," he laughed.

"Shut up Sora," Riku snorted, then gasped again. "Ah, I—I want—"

"Yeah." Sora reached down and took his cock from his pants, setting it against Riku's cunt. He rubbed against his slit, stopping to tease his hole several times before he slowly pressed inside. Riku's breath hitched, one hand tangling in the coat beneath him while the other grabbed hold of Sora's shirt.

He was soaking, so wet and warm inside. Sora slid right in until their bodies were pressed together. Every time Riku tensed he could feel it, cunt squeezing his cock and sending shivers up his spine. He was so alive, skin so hot, breath shaking. Sora wrapped his arms around him, held him close.

It was all too much.

Sora cupped one hand under Riku's head and pulled him forward so he could kiss him, the other gripping Riku's leg. He drew his hips back then snapped forward, swallowing Riku's cry as he pressed his tongue inside his mouth. He found his rhythm; slow, then quick, giving Riku the best he could offer of both. He savored the bounce of Riku's breasts and every moan and mewl he made. When Riku tangled their tongues he accepted it, opened himself to him even as he fucked himself into Riku. Both of Riku's hands now scrabbled against his back, arms and legs wrapped tight around him as Sora changed his angle and thrust deeper, harder.

It felt wonderful, but even if it hadn't it would have been worth it just for Riku's sake. His pussy clamped down on him whenever he hit just right inside, all his wet trickling out and mingling with Sora's own. His thighs trembled, clinging desperately to Sora's waist, his whole body shivering as Sora fucked him closer and closer to the edge. Sora wondered if it felt different—if the sensation of pleasure building was the same for all bodies, or different. 

_So long as he feels good, I'm happy,_ he thought, and grabbed Riku's chest once more. He trusted Riku to support him with his body, trusted both their legs to hold them up as Sora fucked him, squeezed his chest. Riku cried out with the hardest thrusts, twitching, meeting every one even though his hips were weak with pleasure. He was burning all over, sweat beading, limbs shaking. His blindfold was sodden, sweat and even tears soaked into the fabric. Sora pressed kisses to him there, stroked his chest, then slid his hands up into his hair.

They got lost in each other, thoughts about what they were doing and why abandoning Sora entirely as he rocked his hips. He felt good, Riku felt good, and that was all that mattered to him. They were so close to finishing, Sora could feel it. Riku's cunt throbbed around him, his cock aching, desperate for release. He kissed Riku's chest, each breast, and then his lips, then reached up and took the blindfold off. Riku whined, and Sora could see why.

His face was flushed, soaked with sweat and tears and wet from all their kisses. His eyes were gorgeous. In hiding them, Riku hadn't felt the need to hold anything back, and now Sora could see just how bright they shone when he was aroused, well-fucked, so close to being sated, pupils dark with pleasure and full of love. Honest, open, unable to lie.

With his chest pressed against Riku's and his cock buried inside him, the sight of those eyes tipped him over the edge. Sora groaned, filling Riku with his cum. He could feel Riku trembling, cunt pulsing around him, thighs clamped hard around Sora's hips. His voice was shaky, high-pitched, and his breasts heaved as he came. _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

Sora's arms gave when he finished, wobbling like jelly. Luckily Riku's chest cushioned his fall, and his arms remained wrapped around Sora even as his orgasm faded and Sora's cock slipped out. Sora felt warm, content, brain barely able to manage a thought that wasn't, _Wow, that was fun_ , looped infinitely. Still he pushed his way through the afterglow haze and remembered why they'd done what they'd done.

"Oh yeah..." He snuggled closer, cheeks to Riku's chest. "Do you feel better now?"

A burst of movement beneath him made Sora squeak, but it was just Riku laughing. His hands stroked his back, soothing, gentle. "Really, Sora?"

"Well I mean, wasn't that the point of this?" He said, cleared his throat when he realized how whiny he sounded. "I mean, I meant it when I said—this wasn't just—I wanted to—"

"I know, I know. Calm down Sora." Riku relaxed, kept rubbing Sora's back. Sora took a moment to pull away, just enough to see him; sticky, sweaty, lovely. His smile made Sora wanted to melt, all traces of his earlier anxiety vanished for the moment. "I know what you meant to do, okay? And I do feel a bit better about my body. I'm not sure I'm really ready to spend time with the others yet but...if this is permanent, then I'm glad I know that I—that I can still have fun like this..."

"Hmmm?" Sora grinned, Riku's face going red again. The moment ended fast though, Sora yelping as Riku smothered him with his chest.

"Get that smug look off your face!" He exclaimed, laughing. "And anyway, there's—ah, other things—things I'm annoyed about now that we've done this. I mean, the fact it took something like this happening before we—we—you know..."

His grip loosened, and Sora took the chance to pop back up. "Did you want to 'you know' before?"

Riku shrugged. "Maybe. I don't think I was ready though. I guess I needed a catastrophe to accept this part of me. You'd think it'd be harder now, but even if this new body is strange and makes me feel, I don't know, odd? I also feel like I can just...accept this. Maybe I needed a change to open my mind to this."

"Hm, I get it," Sora settled back down, thought on the ways Riku had mellowed even as he remained high strung. He slipped a hand between Riku's legs as he wondered, let his fingers trail through the wet and cum still leaking out of him. It was calming more than anything, just to feel the remains of their pleasure, the pieces of himself he'd left behind in his friend.

Then he stopped. Riku noticed, shifting slightly. "Sora? What is it?"

"I just—uh—" Sora choked, just a little. "Oh man, I just realized—what if you can get pregnant? Would that make it harder for you to turn b—agh!" Sora's panicked rambles came to an end as he bounced off Riku and rolled across the ground proper, thrown aside by the force of Riku's rising. His face had gone all the shades of sunset, eyes wide. 

But then he flopped back and groaned, anticlimactic. "Sora..."

Sora approached slowly, only clambering back onto Riku when it looked he wasn't going to leap up in a frenzy. "You okay?"

"It's fine, I guess. I mean, I don't—look, I don't want to think about that right now. I'm going to hope nothing happens, and then if it does I'll figure it out then." Sora felt Riku wriggle, moved aside to let Riku's hand go down between his legs and touch where Sora's fingers had just been. He swallowed. It shouldn't have been as hot as it was, watching him touch himself. He couldn't get fully into it with his mind on other things though.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Sora hugged him. Riku chuckled.

"Besides, if I think too much I'll get miserable and panic. If that happens I'll end up just like I was at the start of this mess, feeling trapped and confused about how to go about getting what I want." He rubbed Sora's back lightly, surrounded him with softness. "When Mickey gets here we'll ask him about it privately, and then figure out where to go from there. I'll see if Kairi knows if there's anything I can take to stop it too. It'll be okay."

"Yeah—hey, wait, why are you comforting me? This whole thing was meant to comfort you!"

Riku laughed. "You did your part. I'm still embarrassed about all this, and I do want my old body back, but for now? This one isn't so bad. I—you made me feel good Sora."

Sora smiled. "I'm glad. I hope I wasn't too pushy."

"S'fine. I think I might've needed the encouragement anyway. I'm happy to travel worlds, but my comfort zone for intimacy is a lot smaller than my comfort zone for exploring, I guess. I know you'd stop if I asked you to. I just...didn't feel the need to."

"Hm," Sora hummed, then pressed his face against Riku's chest again and giggled. A little sound of pleasure escaped Riku, which only made Sora laugh harder.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, Riku?"

"Before I start thinking too hard about it, maybe..." Riku pushed him back a little and Sora went, shuffled up onto his knees until he could take in Riku properly. His cheeks grew hot and his cock hard when Riku placed one hand on his chest, the other sliding down between his legs to part his pussy, cum and his own wetness trickling out of his hole and down his thigh. "Did you want to go again?"

And well, if Riku was going to follow where his heart led, then Sora was going to go with him.

_Anything can happen when hearts are involved, after all._


End file.
